Talk:Union of Soviet Socialist Republics/@comment-17969412-20170205082730
Encrypted transmission to military factories ---- "An alternate design to the T-85 has been created - the T-99 "Viktor" Main Battle Tank, built off a universal "Kalashnikov" hull. Unlike the T-85, the T-99 takes some of the best elements from western tank design - such as more survivability capabilities - and implements them into the current Soviet design." *'Protection': The T-99 has multiple layers of protection. While it has a core of 300mm of composite armor, it also contains spaced armor on the outside of the tank, allowing it to counter HEAT rounds. It also has the function of serving as "cosmetic armor", hiding the inner composite that rests inside the tank. Nevertheless, the rest of the tank is also protected by potential armor add-on packs, spaced armor, and even a cage-armor addon to deter from HEAT attacks. Hard-kill APS systems also exist to counter the use of ATGMs, as well as other passive protection systems such as IR smoke, flares, and heat-cancelation features. The autoloader reduces the number of crew to 3 men, reducing the risk of fatality if a tank is hit. Overall, the armor of the T-99 becomes 1200/400/200 on the hull and 1200/600/300 on the turret. *'Firepower': Unlike the T-85, the T-99 has put efficiency, and volume of fire over brute strength, and penetration. To that end, it fields a 125mm 2A7UT Long-barreled anti-tank cannon capable of firing APFSDS, HE-FRAG-FS, Tandem HEAT, ATGMs, and other specialized rounds. Due to a more sophisticated (and expensive) autoloading system, the tank has a RoF of 12.5 rounds per minute. The tank also has a remote-controlled 12.7mm autocannon, and 4 122mm grenade launchers capable of firing smoke, illumination, and even HE grenades to support infantry and armored vehicles. *'Mobility': Due to its heavy weight of 57 tons, the tank is less mobile than the T-85. It has a 1500 horsepower diesel engine that gives it a still respectable - but not fantastic hp/t ratio of 26. Due to the nature of the tank, the T-99 has an HVAC unit for high-temperature zones. The T-99 also contains a Vehicle Integrated Control Unit capable of improving its performance in difficult terrain. *'Technology': The amount of technology fitted into the tank is immense. The Kalina-2 Fire Control System gives the gun impeccable base accuracy, and is directly integrated with a laser range finder, and a missile guidance system in order to deliver precision punishment up to a 9km range. An automatic target-leader is also included within the FCS and allows the T-99 to shoot accurately both stationary and on the move. Furthermore, it's thermal imaging cameras allow it to spot targets at night - albeit at a much more modest 3km range. "The T-99 is an effective design that has immense production value and the possibility of more add-ons. To balance production, 20% of the tanks in the Union that have been put to work building the T-85 will switch over to producing T-99s." "For the Worker's Revolution!" Novgorod Design Bureau 2017.2.5 OOC: All credit of the barrel goes to Wolf - as well as the track design.